A Fabrevans Love Story
by QuammerOvergron
Summary: It's senior year at Mckinley High. Quinn and Sam meet again. Sam invited Quinn to the football team's Barbeque Party. Are they going to realize their true feeling for each other?


A FABREVANS Love Story

**[Quinn's POV]**

**First day of senior year. I'm so excited. I'll see my best friends again. I miss them so much!**

**-At McKinley High-**

**Santana run toward Quinn's car while Quinn was parking it. Then Quinn got out of her car.**

"Hey Santana."

"Q!" She **hugged her friend so tight because she missed her so much**. "I missed you so much".

**Then Brit run towards to them and hugged them both tight. **

"I missed you girls!"

"Aw, we missed you too Brit." **The Latina said.**

"Yeah, it's been a long time since we hang out**." Quinn said smiling.** "Come on, we better go inside."

**As they went inside the hallway all of the eyes are on them. Well, they're the hottest and the most popular cheerleaders in McKinley.**

"Ugh! The bitches arrived" **a short brunette girl said in an annoyed tone of voice.**

"Oh, come on Rach they're hot!" **a tall guy said while checking out Santana who's walking with her friends.**

"Hey Finn, hey babe" **a guy in a Mohawk said and kissed his girlfriend.**

"Hello Noah, what took you so long? Remember it's the first day of school."

"Hm, nothing important. So what classes do you both have?" **the Mohawk dude said while looking at his timetable**

"Well I have Calculus." **Finn the giant guy said while getting his books in his locker**

"Don't worry dude, I'm with you."

"Well I have to go ahead guys. I'll see you later**." Rachel said and she kissed Puck on his cheek.**

"Sure thing Rach." **Said both of the guys while waving goodbye to her.**

**-With Quinn and Santana at their Homeroom-**

"Q looks who's here." **Santana said as she pointed to a blonde guy**

"Santana, for the millionth time- Sam and I are just friends." **Said the blonde girl **

"Friends with Benefits if I would say."

"WHAT?" **the blonde girl asked shocked.**

"Oh come on Q, I know that you still like Sam."

"That's so not true."

"Hey Q! Hey, San." **The blonde guy said**

"Hi Sam." **Quinn greeted him with a hug.** "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wow!" **Sam said surprisingly while looking at Quinn from head to toe**. "You've changed a lot. You even cut your hair."

"Oh, don't you like it?"

"No! I love it. You even look more beautiful" **The big lip Blondie said while smiling and at the same time blushing.**

"Okay blondies, be seated. Miss Sanders is here." **Santana said while grabbing Quinn's hand.**

**-At Lunch- **

**Santana and Quinn were walking to the cafeteria when suddenly someone called Quinn.**

"Hey Quinn! Wait up."

"Oh hi Sam." **The blonde girl threw him a smile**

"Oh, I'll just go first at the cafeteria, Kay Q?" **Santana said while smirking**

"Okay Santana."

"Bye Q, bye Guppy face." And **Santana turned her back and walked away.**

"I'm really sorry about Santana, Sam." **The short blonde apologized to the other blonde**

"Don't worry Q, that's alright." **The blonde boy said.** "Oh, by the way the football team is throwing a barbeque party at Puck's place tonight. Would you like to come?"

"A cheerleader? Coming to a bunch of guys?"

"Well you're not the only girl there. I mean my other team mates are bringing their girlfriends so..."

"Okay, I'll go. Thanks for the invite Sam." **Quinn smiled**

"No problem, Quinn."

**-With Santana and Brit at the Cafeteria-**

"Hey Santana." **A** **guy approached the Latina**

**Santana recognized the voice so she didn't bother to look at the guy.**

"What do you want, Frankenteen?"

"Can we talk in private?" **Finn asked.**

"Sure."

**-At the Barbeque Party-**

"Hey, do you want some more Quinn?" **Sam asked**

"No thanks Sam. I'm already full."

"Alright. I'll just go and get some more twist fries. I'll be right back."

**When Sam left Quinn Santana sat beside Quinn and talked to her—**

"So how are you and Guppy face?"

"Santana!" **Quinn gave her friend a glare**

"Okay, okay! But, if he'll ask you to go somewhere…. Go for it Q!" **the Latina smiled**

**Quinn laughed and said:** "Santana! You're such a dirty minded person."

"Say all you want Q. But, I know all of Grouper Mouth's moves." **The Latina said before walking away**

"Hey I'm back! Why was Santana here?" **Sam asked the blonde girl**

"Oh nothing! She just asked me about Brit."

"Okay." **Sam replied with a smile drawn on his face.**

**-On the Dance Floor-**

"Yo! You're hot Brit." Puck **said while checking the tall blonde out.**

"Stop that Pucky!" **she said with a giggle**

"Man.! If I'm not dating Rachel, I would totally do it with you!"

'Well, sorry for you!" **the tall blonde said and then walked away**

"Hey egghead! Have you seen my Frankenteen? **"Santana asked the dude**

"What? Finn?"

"No, maybe Gay 1. Of course it's Finn" **The Latina said and hit Puck's chest playfully**

"Oh maybe in my room playing video games." **Puck said while checking the Hot Latina.**

"Okay, stop staring Mohawk perv!" **said the Latina while pointing to the Mohawk dude.** "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem Hottie." **He said as he slapped her butt and Santana winked at him.**

**-A while after-**

"Hey Biebster!" **Puck said to the big lip Blonde boy.** "How about a drink?"

"No thanks dude. I'm still driving Quinn home, so, I don't wanna be drunk while driving."

"Oh come on dude. I'll make Hottie Fabray drink too so that the two of you can go to my room and have the best night." **He said smirking **"Waddya say Trouty?"

"Sorry dude, but Quinn and I are just friends." **Sam explained to his friend**

**Puck laughed so hard and doesn't believe what Sam said to him. **

"Friends? Oh I don't know dude. Think about it before anyone else thinks of spending the with her in my room." **Puck said before he could walk away.**

**Sam realized what Puck meant of what he said to him earlier. So he thought about it.. **"Should I really do it?"** Watching Quinn laugh and talk to Brittany seemed the most perfect thing to him. Her eyes are twinkling when she smiles. When she looks at him he melt and when she throws him her sweetest and most adorable smile to him he think he could die. His thoughts we're cut off by some shouting of the guest and he can hear Karofsky going wild.**

"Hey, watch where you're going, Puckerman!" **Karofsky said**

**And not less than a second he punched Puck's left eye.**

"OW! You idiot!" **Puck said angrily covering his left eye by his left hand.**

**He also punched the bully on his stomach and kicked his right leg.**

"Hey! Stop guys." **The blonde boy, Sam pulled them apart**

"Back off Lady Lips."

**Then Karofsky punched Sam's nose, which caused him to fall on the ground with blood rolling down his nose.**

"Hey, hey! Stop it you guys!" **Quinn pulled them apart** "What's wrong with you?"

**Brittany runs to Quinn and informed her** "Q! Don't get in a guys fight."

"No Brit." **Quinn turned her face back to Karofsky** "Look at what you did to Puck and Sam!"

**With no hesitation Quinn slapped Karofsky. Everybody gasped the others said "OUCH", and the others laughed.**

"Ouch! That hurts. If you're not a hot cheerleader I would hit you by now!" **Karofsky said to Quinn who's looking at him angrily.**

"Try it dude, or I'll burn you up." **Said Sam while wiping the blood rolling down his nose.**

"Forget it" **Karofsky said and walked off.**

"Sam!" Quinn **helped Sam get up while the others got back to partying.** "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"We better get you upstairs."

**Quinn helped Sam get up and puts Sam's arm around her and placed her arm on Sam's waist. **

"Thanks Quinn." **Sam said smiling at the short blonde**

"No problem. Now let's hurry up before you'll lose all of your blood."

**So Sam and Quinn went up in Puck's room, but they noticed someone is in it and it was -**

"Holy crap!" **Quinn almost jumped off of what she and Sam saw**

"Shit." **Sam said closing his eyes and pulling Quinn closer to him.**

**They saw Santana and Finn having sex in Puck's room.**

"Let's just go the guest room**." Quinn suggested**

**Quinn dragged Sam into the guest room and placed him in the king sized bed covered in Lavender and blue sheets. She put a wet cloth on Sam's forehead and then wiped the blood on his face with a smooth wet cloth. **

"Feel any better now?" **Quinn asked**

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks Q."

**Quinn giggled of what Sam said:** "You said that twice."

"I mean it." **The blonde boy said grinding at Quinn**

"Okay, okay. You're welcome Sammy."

**The both of them laughed of what they say**

"Well I better go downstairs now so that you could rest for awhile." **The pretty blonde said as she grabbed her purse**

"No Q! Don't."

"Why?"

"Just stay here with me." **Sam begged his friend.**

"Okay, as you say Sam."

**Then they heard….-**

"Faster Finn! UH." **Santana said while tapping the wall.**

"I'm trying!"

"Oh yeah! That's it. Come on Finny. Faster, .!"

"O yeah! That's my girl." **The tall guys said as he moaned**

"Oh gosh! Santana and Finn are really onto doing it." **Quinn said and rolled her eyes.**

"Oh Quinn, just don't mind them." **Sam laughed at Quinn's reaction.** "They're just having the time of their lives."

**Quinn giggled** "Yeah right."

"Like the two of us, when we want to make out so badly**." He looked at her** "That's how they feel when they don't get it."

**Quinn looked at the other blonde in the eye** "But it's much deeper than we have to do last year."

"But…" **The blonde male went closer to the pretty blonde** "Even if I just hold your hand, touch you or just hug you I think that I'm the luckiest guy on Earth!"

**The blonde girl laughed** "You're being sarcastic again Sam." And she got closer to him "Well, how about when we kiss or make out, how do you feel?" **She said while smirking.**

**Sam smirked also** "Well I feel to be happy and lucky because I've kissed the most beautiful girl in the world."

**Sam the leaned in and kissed her neck, and Quinn can feel the inside of her shake like she's been hit by a lightning. She pulled him closer to her.**

"Sam,… please, don't-"

**She'd been cut off when Sam slammed his lips to hers and Quinn smiled in their kiss—and they started their first make out session not as a couple.**

**Meanwhile downstairs Puck's been finding Quinn and Sam for about a minute so he approached a drunk Brittany for informations.**

"Hey Brit" The Mohawk dude said as he kissed Brit's neck.

Brit pushed him away and said "Ugh! Back off Mohawk."

"Chill Brit, I just want to ask if you've seen Trouty Mouth and Hottie Fabray."

"Like what am I a GPRS to know the location of each of your visitors? That's stupid!" Said the drunk blonde and walked off.

"Oh well, better check out my room."

**So Puck went upstairs to his room and once his near it he saw Santana's top hanging on the doorknob. So he opened the door in his room and saw what Sam and Quinn did awhile ago.**

"Sweet pudding and pie! What the F?" said the shocked Mohawk dude

So he ran to the guest room near it and again he saw Sam and Quinn making out on the king sized bed.

"Ha! Like I wouldn't know?"

Sam and Quinn almost jumped off the bed when they heard Puck spoke up.

"Dude! You scared us." Sam said shocked and his face is reddening 'cause of embarrassment

"What are you doing here?" said an angry Quinn Fabray

"Woah! This is my house Hottie Fabray. Be careful."

"Sorry"

"I just wanna check if you guys are okay…. And….. I think you're having fun. I mean even Finn and Hottie Tana."

"Can you please just go now dude?" S am said unpatiently

"Sure take your time blondies. If you need 'em they're just right over the left drawer." Puck said smirking while closing the door.

"So, be mine?" Sam asked Quinn with his best smile

"I'm yours forever Sam." Quinn said as she pushed Sam back on the bed and started kissing him again.

**-THE END-**


End file.
